


[CLex]千里姻缘一线牵

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [33]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 在电话里，Clark跟Lex调情调了很久，久到Lex受不了了，迫不及待地呼唤Clark到他身边来。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]千里姻缘一线牵

[CLex]千里姻缘一线牵  
Call Your Name  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
写文好麻烦，让我就单纯口嗨写个梗吧。

千里姻缘一线牵  
Lex和Clark曾经交往过，但是后来还是分手了。  
某天，Lex例行惯例地打电话骚扰Clark，然而Clark懒得理他。  
然后，Lex锲而不舍地继续打电话，在电话里继续骚扰Clark，还说跟Clark上床非常爽Clark简直是极品。  
Clark发了会火，冷静了一会，然后自卖自夸说自己确实是极品，鸟、菊、胸、口，个个顶呱呱，钢铁之躯下敏感柔软，还说自己能做出各种高难度的姿势，怪不得Lex会爽到一直忘不了他，而且他现在正想着Lex自摸呢。  
总之，在电话里，Clark跟Lex调情调了很久，久到Lex受不了了，迫不及待地呼唤Clark到他身边来。  
然后，Clark话锋一转。他告诉Lex，他在骗他呢，其实他并没有跟Lex说话；他只是通过氪星科技将脑电波转换成语音，跟Lex在电话里拖延时间。就在Lex忙着跟自己调情的时间里，Superman早已摧毁曝光了LexCorp旗下多个非法实验室，而且LexCorp还错过了最佳的公关时间。  
Clark挂断电话，一切戛然而止。


End file.
